Vigil Class Corvette
Background (Wookieepedia) The Kuat Drive Yards Vigil-class corvette contained some weapons at the dorsal area of the ship, as well as a large dish. The command deck was flush with the hull near the main drive thrusters, providing a smaller profile. The corvettes mount three twin heavy turbolaser turrets on the dorsal hull, along with five twin light turbolaser turrets. Ten twin laser cannons used in an anti-starfighter role are scattered around the hull. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New republic, Galactic Alliance Ship Type: Vigil Class Class: Heavy Corvette Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 200 Passengers: Up to 200 troops etc MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 68 000 (1B) Bridge - 6 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array - 3 000 Secondary Sensor/Communications Array - 1 200 (3) Main Engine - 8 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) - 250 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(8) - 350 ea Large Airlocks (4) - 1 100 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 200 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 100 Heavy Twin Turbolaser Cannon (3) 600 ea Twin Turbolaser Cannon (5) 500 ea Heavy Twin Laser cannons (10) - 400 ea Tractor Beams (3) - 500 (5) Shields 10 000 side (60 000 total) AR - 16 Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 35mm rounds NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If the bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh main engineering section with the following penalties: -5 on all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 4 - Shields regenerate at 60 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 Speed - Atmosphere: 750kph FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) with a Class 10 Back up (40 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 1 year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 255m Height: 50m Width: 185m Weight: 950 000 tons Cargo: 10 000 tons depending on configuration WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Heavy Twin Turbolaser Cannons (3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 4d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Twin Turbolaser Cannons (5) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Heavy Twin Laser Cannons (10) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Tractor beam (3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 60km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: None, target caught/held RATE OF FIRE: 3 times per melee per PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 120 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. COMBAT BONUSES: cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc -3 to dodge capital ship attacks CARRIED CRAFT: 24 Starfighters (Typically Tie/LN but can also be a mix of various Tie series of craft, excluding types like the Advanced, Defender and such as they do not fit the racks) 4 Tie/sh Shuttles (Some carry a single Kappa or Sentinel Class Shuttle/Landing Craft) REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG Books (Various) Wookieepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars Technical Readout Rebel Alliance Star Wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (1996)